


fake.

by Zeiskyte



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, holy angst, i blame chin chin, i wrote this in like twenty minutes im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiskyte/pseuds/Zeiskyte
Summary: You weren't jealous of him, you hated him. But he wasn't dying on the rooftop of some building, abandoned by society, by his god. No, that was an experience all your own. (Maybe the only thing you would ever call yours.)Just a short Fake Frank drabble.





	

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

The asphalt wasn't supposed to be rough against your skin. The moon wasn't supposed to be watching you, mocking you. The cold wasn't supposed to be whipping at your body, your face, your face that wasn't even yours.

You weakly reached your arm up, up to your face, up to the blood. Metallic, crimson blood, running down the face you couldn't even call yours. Your arm fell back to your side, back into the rough gravel that was sure to impale skin.

You glanced back to the sky, the stupid moon smiling back as if it wasn't the end, that you hadn't just lost the war. It was another man's war, not even yours to fight. But of course, being the greedy asshole you were before (and after) the covenant, you signed up for it.

It wasn't supposed to end like this, though.

You shut your eyes, tired of staring through tinted sunglasses, tired of watching how the world turned its back on you. Tired of broken promises and broken bones and a broken heart. You couldn't tell which was the worst punishment, they all hurt _so fucking much_.

Making a pact with a fake god (one as fake as you) shouldn't have ended like this. You were supposed to be paid thousands, _millions_ of chromosomes. You were supposed to rule the omniverse together.

But no. The "original"- the one you were a "weaker shadow" of- he came along and ruined everything. He and his allies nearly killed you, your "god". After a year of preparing for this very fight, you couldn't have won- you couldn't even _touch_ him.

You couldn't hold a candle to him. Same face, same body, same _name_ \- and you were the fake. The weaker one, the second best, the imposter. You just wanted the chromosomes, to _be_ someone. Not him though; never him.

You weren't jealous. Not of his power, his friends. He had everything you didn't, but you surely weren't jealous. You hated him, his voice, his face. You hated putting up with living his life for a year, surrounded by endless stupidity. Wearing his skin might have been worse, you suppose.

But he wasn't dying on the rooftop of some building, abandoned by society, by his god. No, that was an experience all your own. (Maybe the only thing you would ever call yours.)

You wanted your life back, your sight back. You didn't want this face, this name. You didn't want to believe in this "god", the one who betrayed you, abandoned you, left you to die. You didn't want to be on the asphalt, the roughness bruising your skin and rocks pressing on your bones. You didn't want the moon to be watching you, mocking you, laughing at you. You didn't want the cold whipping at you, cutting you, freezing you. You didn't want the blood running down your face, _his_ face.

You didn't want the broken promises. Hell, you hardly wanted what you were promised originally. The power, the chromosomes- they weren't fucking worth it. Weren't worth the pain you were in now. The physical pain, the (probably) broken bones, the blood, the slow encroaching death.

The mental pain, which was worse. Way worse. Putting your faith into a "god"- one you had sacrificed everything for- who left you here without a second thought. The "friends" you had made here, ones you had assumed allies for when _he_ came back- they betrayed you too. They all did. You were alone, fighting a war that wasn't even yours, and you _lost_.

And deep down you knew, back when you signed away your soul, your identity, your _life_ \- that it was always supposed to end like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it was short, I think there's enough angst. I live for angst (that's something you'll learn really fast from my work) and I'm planning on writing more (and definitely longer). I'm looking towards more Fake Frank stuff, maybe with Kohe, and then I've had ideas for more Joji stuff. 
> 
> I should be studying for midterms...


End file.
